


in which amy falls in love with a cowgirl

by orphan_account



Category: Heartland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Awkward Romance, Biphobia, Bisexual Female Character, Closeted Character, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Homophobia, I'm Not Ashamed, Meant To Be, Sexual Tension, Slow To Update, Unfinished, this show needs lgbtqia+ representation and I love Kit more than words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based in series two onwards, alternate canon with amy/kit pairing, rating will go up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic will take me a while to update and to get going; I'm going to have to rewatch the show so I can keep chapters corresponding with canonical events

"Amy! Wait up!!"

Soraya glanced behind them, "Oh my god, Queen of the Rodeo?"

"What does _she_ want?" Amy griped, and they both turned as Kit came running after them breathlessly, the school bus still idling, waiting for her.

"I was gonna give this to Ty, but maybe you could give it to him?" Kit held out a large yellow envelope and Amy took it hesitantly.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"Appication forms, for the online courses. Don't you think it's great, Ty finishing high school?"

"Are you kidding?" Soraya exclaimed, "Ty, high school, why didn't you tell me?" 

Amy was surprised. Ty barely knew this girl and he was asking her advice about this?

"...it's all he's been talking about since his dad showed up. I mean, who wants to be a ranch hand for the rest of their lives, right?" Kit smiled uncertainly, "But you know that," she added off-handedly.

"No, actually, I- I didn't," Amy couldn't help the hurt that seeped into her voice, "Things have sort of- changed between us."

Soraya shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, "I'm just gonna... you two need to... see ya."

"Bye!" Kit smiled as Soraya hurried off, casting a strange look back at them.

"Ah," Kit said, lowering her voice, "You know, I don't know if this is the right time or anything, but if there's still something going on between you two..." Kit's brown eyes were squinting against the sun, but they were genuine.

Amy was surprised that Kit was so open about asking, most girls would drop hints and tease to get the backstory.

"No...no, there's nothing going on. Nothing at all."

Kit's face broke into a wide smile, "Okay. Well, uh..."

Amy looked at the ground, at a loss for words. But Kit hadn't finished yet.

"Uh, I was wondering, did you want to hang later? We could go to the diner. Or just chill at your place and talk about horses..." she smiled nervously.

"What? Uh..."

Kit's face fell, "Or not."

Amy stammered, "No, that's fine, that's okay. Uh, come around four thirty? We have dinner at six and I have chores for a bit so...yeah, around then?" she had no idea why Kit wanted to be around her, she liked Ty, didn't she?

 _Maybe she's trying to score points with Ty by being nice to me_ , Amy found herself thinking.

"Great!" Kit beamed at Amy, clapping a hand on her shoulder good-naturedly and running back to the bus, which had started moving off without her.

Amy stared after her, completely confused, then set off for home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey..." Kit's voice floated through the barn and Amy jumped, slamming the top of her head on a shelf in the tack room and letting out a yelp of pain.

"Amy?" Kit stuck her head around the door, spotting Amy massaging her head painfully, "Ah, damn, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya." she approached Amy warily, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Amy laughed, "It's all right, just a bump."

"You sure? I can get you some ice or frozen peas or something..." Kit reached for Amy, who sat bemused as gentle fingers prodded her scalp, but she winced when Kit touched the sore spot.

"That's not a bump, that's a _lump_!!" Kit laughed.

"Oh, it'll be fine." Amy stood and dusted herself off, "Did you want to meet the horses?"

"Yeah!!" Kit said enthusiastically.

"Well..." Amy led her out of the tack room and into the stable, "This is Pegasus."

"He's _gorgeous_ ," Kit breathed, rubbing his forehead softly, looking to Amy inquisitively, "Showjumper, right?"

"Yeah," Amy reached out and tenderly stroked the grey gelding's face, "My dad rode him professionally but then the accident happened so my mom took him in. He loved Mom so much. He was really in a bad way when she..."

Their fingers met; Amy jumped at the jolt that passed through her and snatched her hand back.

 _Must be static electricity,_ she told herself, moving down the line of stalls.

"And this is Spartan." Amy rubbed his neck fondly, "He's mine," she added as an afterthought. 

Amy was intrigued that Kit seemed to know he'd most likely be a rescue horse, and so was slow and respectful when she reached out to him. He whickered softly and accepted her touch.

"And he's great, aren't you boy?" Kit grinned as she stroked him. Amy couldn't help a smile as Spartan leaned into the friendly contact. She walked over to the chestnut gelding's stall.

"That's Copper. He's Melody's favourite horse."

"Aw, he's cute." Kit began fussing over him instantly.

Amy found herself liking Kit more by the minute. She felt like a complete bitch for disliking her before they'd ever really spoken, just because Kit liked Ty.

"So, did you want to have a drink? We've got root beer, cola, or I can make some lemonade." Amy offered.

"Thanks, Amy, but I'm fine. Can we sit down for a minute, though? I kind of want to talk to you about something."

_Here we go._

Kit plonked herself down unceremoniously on a bale of straw and Amy perched next to her, trying not to fidget, not wanting to talk about Ty or anything about their relationship at all.

Kit turned to face her, "So, I realise now it was really unexpectedly weird for me to ask about you and Ty right off the bat, but I didn't know how else to bring it up. I just needed to know before I-"

"Before you get involved with him," Amy said dully, "I know."

Kit looked at her, the kind of look that feels too personal to be appropriate, and Amy turned her head away, focusing on Pegasus calmly standing in his stall.

"You know...I don't really know how or why you and Ty broke up."

"Yeah," Amy forced a laugh.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Amy was silent for a moment. Her mind was completely blank then when she opened her mouth, she just blurted it all out, her eyes still fixed on Pegasus.

"He left for four months to go find himself or something, or find his dad, and didn't even tell me. I waited for weeks then the weeks turned into months and now I'm so angry and upset and confused I don't think I even want to be with him anymore."

She looked over to Kit, who seemed a bit taken aback, "Whoah. And he still lives with your family? That's rough."

"Yeah, it's impossible to relax or anything, because he's always around, and it's impossible to move on either."

"So it's really over, then. That sucks." Kit took her hand.

"But I thought you wanted to know so there wasn't any drama if we were still seeing each other."

"I did," Kit nodded, "But it still sucks that he hurt you like that."

She sounded so genuine.

Her hand still in Amy's, Kit's fingers traced the veins in her wrist, her touch feather-light. She kept her eyes downcast, as if gathering her courage, and when she lifted her head to look at Amy, her eyes were wide with trepidation, fringed with long black lashes.

_God, she's pretty._

Before Amy had the chance to do a mental double take at that unexpected thought, Kit was leaning in closer, her dark brown eyes darting to Amy's fearfully, left to right, right to left, giving her more than enough time to move away as she got even closer, her chest almost touching Amy's.

Then Kit kissed her softly, warm lips brushing against hers, and it was lucky they were sitting down, because Amy had completely lost all feeling below the neck. Her lips parted, tasting coconut lip balm. Silky brown curls tickled her face, warm smooth skin slid against hers, all Kit, soft and sweet smelling, and so completely...female.

Amy pulled back breathlessly, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. She had just been kissing a girl!!!

Kit looked surprised by Amy's sudden reaction, "You okay?"

Amy's heart was pounding in her chest, nerves, fear and something altogether unfamiliar pulsing through her, "What was _that_?!" she exclaimed.

"I'd've thought that was obvious." Kit winked cheekily and leant back in, but Amy inched away.

"I'm not a lesbian!" Amy gasped, and Kit stilled, looked at her.

"I didn't say you were. Sorry, I thought..." Kit's brow creased in confusion.

"But...you like Ty!" Amy spluttered.

"I like both guys and girls. Well, mostly girls, but Ty isn't my type." Kit paused and laughed at the incredulous look on Amy's face, "Don't get me wrong, he's cute, but we're way too different to work."

The laughter faded from both her mouth and her eyes as Amy didn't respond. And for the first time, Kit looked genuinely frightened.

"I'm bi. Please don't tell anyone. My parents won't understand and I don't want anyone at school to find out. I know we don't know each other, but I've noticed you for a while and I love that you love horses and understand them the way you do. I guess zeroing in on your ex wasn't exactly the way to get to know you, but to be honest I had no expectations and had resolved to crush on you from afar." Kit smiled nervously, "I asked you out today on a whim. I just...never expected you to say yes."

"I- I didn't know you were asking me out." Amy stammered, "I had no idea why you approached me at all, I thought it was to gloat, or to score points with Ty, or..."

Amy was stunned when Kit looked very hurt, "Do you really think I'm the kind of girl that would do that? Even if I hadn't liked you, I'd never do something like that, I..."

"Sorry," Amy said hastily, "I'm not too good at first impressions and sometimes I make snap judgements. But talking to you today, I know you're not like that at all."

Kit smiled sadly, "So, did I just make a huge mistake-"

"I- I don't know." Amy said blankly, "I've never liked girls, but..."

"But?" Kit pressed hopefully.

"You're- you're different. You...you don't spend every moment talking to me about boys or music or clothes like some girls I know, you're as in love with horses as I am, and I've never thought anyone could be. And just now, that- what you just did, I've never felt anything like that before, it was just so...so perfect and so right, I don't-"

She was cut off by Kit's mouth pressing against hers, and this time Amy responded, reaching up to bury her hands in Kit's curly hair, completely losing herself in the feel of this girl she barely knew. Kit's hands were resting on her hips, pulling Amy closer, her tongue touching Amy's bottom lip, making her sigh as she parted her lips, the sheer erotic feeling of tasting someone else ran through her and she moaned. Kit's hands were traveling up Amy's sides, lifting the hem of her shirt to skim teasing fingertips across her skin.

"Kit, stop!" Amy gasped, pulling away once more, her face flushed.

"Sorry, sorry." Kit was breathing fast, and she looked so frustrated with herself, "Too fast?"

"Well...yes, kind of, and we're in the middle of my family's barn. Anyone could-" she broke off at the thought of Ty, of Lou, of _Grandpa_ walking in on her kissing another girl.

"Yeah, oh my god, good point. It's just..." Kit tugged Amy's shirt back into place, "...hard to think straight when I'm around you."

Amy hesitated before stammering, "I- I don't think I can be official if that's what you're-"

The practically horrified look on Kit's face was answer enough, "Oh, god no, Amy! I don't know if I could ever tell my family and I definitely don't want to do it when I'm still in school. Maybe we could just..." Kit raised her hand to Amy's cheek, brushing her thumb across the pink blush that was still there, "I don't know. Hang? Have fun, make out, go on rides, I don't know. See where this goes. "

She dropped her hand, "I really like you, Amy. And this isn't how it should be, but I'm scared. I hate that I can't just be who I am and like who I like but it's not that simple."

Kit leaned in and kissed Amy quickly, a soft goodbye, their lips clinging together as she pulled away. Amy felt her heart stutter in her chest, slam suddenly against her ribcage.

"I'll see you." Kit placed her Stetson back onto her head and mounted her horse Daisy. Smiling, she tipped her hat to Amy with a wink as she rode off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to continue this but only if people actually are going to read it. I want them to fall in love and eventually tell Soraya and Ashley will find out and be a total cow about it but she'll keep her mouth shut. 
> 
> There's definitely gonna be a sex scene or two if I continue this so if you like it, comment and tell me what you think. It won't kill you. You can even comment anonymously if you like. I don't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the one person who commented

The next day when she woke up, Amy felt different. For once she didn't dread going downstairs and bumping into Ty in the kitchen or while doing her chores.

She rolled over and switched off her alarm, stood and stretched. She had a quick shower and got dressed, picking up her bag and breezing into the kitchen, grabbing a ready-made waffle from the fridge and scarfing it down.

Lou protested to her incomplete breakfast, "Do you want some coffee or juice or-?"

"Can't! I'm gonna be late for the bus!" Amy kissed Grandpa's cheek, grabbed her bag and sped out of the door, "Bye!"

The bus was idling at the edge of the driveway and Amy had to sprint to catch it.

She climbed on, panting, and caught sight of Soraya, waving her over to the spare seat beside her.

"Hey," Amy said, plonking herself beside Soraya and dumping her bag between her feet.

"So..." Soraya nudged her.

"So, what?"

"What did the Queen of the Rodeo want?"

"She just wanted to...ask me something."

"About what?" Soraya pressed her.

"About Ty." Amy admitted.

"Finally making her move, huh?" Soraya scoffed.

Amy shrugged, "I don't think she's interested in Ty, actually."

" _That_ would be a surprise."

Amy shut out Soraya for a minute and remembered the day before, Kit's lips soft against hers, dark, silky curls falling over brown eyes, and smiled to herself, feeling disappointed that she couldn't even tell her best friend. Hearing Ashley chatting behind them, Amy wondered if she'd ever be able to tell anyone how she felt.

* * *

The only class she had with Kit was Gym. Changing in the locker room, Any nearly died of embarrassment, not daring to look at Kit.

During Gym, Amy felt so awkward, even more than usual, standing uselessly during the exercises, and feeling completely changed by the events of the day before as she sat by herself.

"Hey." Kit's voice was soft in her ear.

Amy jumped, "Hey."

Kit sat beside Amy, took out her mobile phone and held it in her lap, "So... I realised I don't have your number. So I can, you know, call you and stuff. Would it be too weird if I asked for it?"

"No, sure," Amy blurted out her number and Kit keyed it into her phone.

"Can I call you later today, is that all right?"

"Yeah, sure." Amy answered automatically.

"Hey," Kit skimmed her palm over the back of Amy's hand, "you okay?"

"It's just..." Amy swallowed, "Yesterday."

"Yeah, me too." Kit bit her lip.

Amy felt so conflicted about the day before. She wanted to touch Kit, to kiss her again, afraid that what she'd felt yesterday was just a passing sensation.

* * *

Changing back into her clothes in the locker room, Amy glanced over at Kit for just a moment, but stood staring, hiding behind her hair, halfway through putting her pants on.

Kit's olive skin glowed, her panties had little flowers on them and the swell of her breasts strained against a white bra. Kit adjusted her straps, turned to fish her clothes out of her bag, and caught Amy staring. She grinned, that irresistibly cheeky flash of teeth, and stepped into her jeans, pulling them up and buttoning them slowly.

Amy couldn't watch anymore and turned away, her face a deep pink. Her heart was racing and she yanked her jeans up, tugged her shirt down over herself, grabbed her bag and rushed out of the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the more comments I get, the more I write and the faster I post
> 
> that's just how I roll


	4. Chapter 4

Amy was just climbing into bed when her mobile phone buzzed on her nightstand, ringing shrilly. 

Amy fumbled to answer it, "Hello?" 

"Hey," Kit's voice came through, "Thought I kinda had to call after how awkward it was today." 

"Yeah," Amy cringed, "Sorry about that." 

"Well, I probably didn't help, you know if you need space I won't come over to you during school." 

"No, I– I don't know. I don't know how I feel right now, Kit, and I don't want to hurt your feelings." 

"Oh." 

"I still wanna hang out, and I really like you. You're great." Amy bit her lip, feeling stupid, "I need to be able to work out what I'm feeling in my own time." 

"Okay, that sounds fair." Kit said breezily, and Amy marveled at the cowgirl's easygoing nature. 

"Thanks for calling. It's hard for me to say what I mean sometimes. I'm not that good with people." 

"Well, for all that you're not good at talking to humans, it's worth it for how you are with horses." 

Amy felt her cheeks warm at the compliment, "Thanks," she grinned. 

"I gotta go now, I'm getting up early to feed and water the cattle." 

"Oh, sure, I was just about to go to sleep too." Amy lay back in her bed. 

"Good night." Amy could hear Kit smiling as she spoke. 

"Good night." Amy hung up. 

She don't want Kit to stay away from her, but it was almost impossible for Amy to be near her around other people, hardly even able to open her mouth. 

"If I'm going to get anywhere with her, I'm going to have to stop getting so tongue-tied." Amy said out loud, feeling stupider than ever. 

She'd just be herself, the same as she was when she was with Lou or Grandpa. She wanted to get to know Kit. And she wanted Kit to get to know her. 

She thought about Kit's lips on hers when she closed her eyes. And all she knew was how much she wanted to feel them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short and weird but from what I gather, that's what crushes are like. 
> 
> thanks for the kudos
> 
> comments = quicker updates
> 
> it's scientific


End file.
